Castle Days
by samilove813
Summary: Princess Bella... Young Edward... and true love. What could possibly happen to tear them apart? AH BXE
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Disclaimer: I don't owneth twilight!**

**I got this idea from watching snow white and the huntsman. I couldn't quit thinking about this idea so I wrote it down here. Enjoy, Follow, Review!**

_**3rd person pov ( A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING THRID PERSON, SORRY IF IT SUCKS.)**_

" Edward! Slow down!", Bella yelled towards the little boy. They were only six years old and weren't supposed to be wandering the kingdom alone. You see, Bella is the pricess and Edward is a prince of another kingdom. Bella was the most beautiful child in the whole kingdom, everyone was in awe of her. Her flowing mohagany hair and endless chocolate brown eyes. She was the envy of the town. Edward, he was the bravest boy in the whole kingdom, besides his older brother Emmett. Edward's hair was the color of a brand new penny, and like a lion's mane, it was wild and untamable. His eyes were a vibrant green that looked amazing no matter what time of day. The children were best friends. Nothing could tear them apart

" It's not my fault your so slow Bella!", Young Edward chuckled.

" No, you're just fast. Now tell me, why are we rushing home again?", Bella batted her eyelashes. It was the look little Edward knew all too well.

" Now Bella, you know that face doesn't work on me. It only works on the guards and the loyal people... oh and our families. Never on me. Now, let's go! We're going to be late!", he grabbed bella's tiny hand in his and pulled her along. Ten minutes later they reached the castle, someday, Bella would rule the castle.

" This is our home Bella. Someday, you'll look out from that balcony, over your kingdom. You will rule the people. Bella, my father tells me that on the day you and I will rule this kingdom together. That we will serve our people with care and the strength they need. What do you think he ment that we'd rule together?", Edward asks they walk to the garden.

" I don't know. We're only six and we're already being told of rules that which we must rule.", Bella grumbled. She hated rules, she saw no need for them.

_**Edward's POV 12 YEARS LATER.**_

I stared at her. She was beautiful. Today, she was getting her first official crown. Her first princess crown which she'll pass on to her daughter, or hopefully, our daughter. Yes, I'm in love with her. I have been for years. The day she took me to the garden and showed me her secret. Her own place to go and hide when she was sick and tired of things.

" Edward, it's not polite to stare.", My brother chuckled. Emmett was ten years older than me, making him twenty eight. He was married to Rosalie Hale. They were expecting twins any day now. Emmett would inherit the kingdom, and I'd be next in line should he go earilier than his time.

" I wasn't staring. I was merely gazing. She's beautiful.", I sighed sadly.

" Yes, she is. I've heard that many men have asked for her hand. She says there's only one man who she will ever give her hand to. She says, she's been in love with him since they met, they were only four years old.", Emmett smiled sideways at me.

" She wouldn't want me. I'm Edward Cullen, the second in line. She's Bella Swan, the heir to an entire kingdom. There's no way she would go for a fool like me."

" Edward, she loves you. Trust me, go for it. Take her out, kiss her, get married, rule together, have children. Do all those things, you know they are your deepest of desires.", Emmett laughed. And it was one of my desires. I wanted a daughter with Bella.

" It's not that easy Emmett. We've been best friends forever, I don't want to ruin it.", I looked back at Bella. She was talking to her father, he had a stern look on his face. Bella turned around and walked towards me. Passing me by but pulling my hand along with her. I knew where we were going... Her secret, her meadow...

" Bella, what's wrong?", we were sitting in the meadow. It had purple and white flowers all around, it was beautiful.

" My father thinks that he's ill. I think he is too, so he was telling me that I may have to take over sooner rather than later.", A tear fell from her eye. I wiped it away.

" Bella... I need to tell you something.", I took a deep breath. " Bella, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since we were fourteen and you showed me the meadow.", I held my breath waiting for a response. Finally one came. She leaned foreward and kissed me. SHE KISSED ME!

" I love you too.", she smiled against my lips. I pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Quickly clothes were discarded and we lost our v-cards in the meadow. Then, it happened. The attack horn went off. We were under attack. I'd have to leave my Bella in the castle while I went and fought. We dressed quickly, I led her to the castle and got her inside. I kissed her deeply before wishing my love and darting off to fight.

I'd killed about ten men when I was chased into a forest. They lost track of me. I got lost. I'd never find my way home to my love...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**What did you think of the first chapter? Hope you like this one!**

_**Edward's POV**_

I am twenty two years old now. I left my Bella at age eighteen. I got married to a woman in a village I stumbled into. Her name is Tanya. She is the complete opposite of my Bella. We've been traveling for three days. I'm shocked at what I see.. It's my home. Bella's home. The kingdom we grew up in, loved by all the people. Tanya walks in with me, she's holding onto my elbow.

" Princess! Hasn't your mother told you not to be out wandering the kingdom alone?", A deep voice askes.

" But Jacob! Mommy never lets me go anywhere! It's not fair!", I saw a little girl with her arms crossed. She was pouting at the guard. She was beautiful. The most beautiful child I'd ever seen. Long brown hair with bronze streaks and green eyes like mine.

" Princess, you are to do as you are told. Your mother is very protective of you.", Jacob pciked the little girl up and put her on his shoulders.

" But I'm a big girl now! I'm four years old!", the little girl justified. Jacob just laughed and shook his head.

" Well, how about we stop at the castle and pick my son up. Then we can all go to the garden and play.", Jacob suggested. The little girl gave it a thought before agreeing.

I turned to the nearest merchant.

" Who was that little girl?", I asked him.

" Ah, she is the most loved girl in the kingdom. That is Princess Masen. The queen's daughter.", the merchant chuckled.

" They had another child?", I asked astounded.

" Who?", the merchant raised a brow.

" King Charles and Queen Renee.", I said like it was obvious.

" King Charles died three years ago and Queen Renee stepped off the throne. Their daughter is queen now. Her daughter is four years old. The poor child's father died in battle before Bella had known about the baby.", The merchant said sadly. I thanked him and went with my minutes later we approached the castle.

" Who goes there?", One of the guards growled.

" Edward, Edward Cullen.", I annouced. I never told Tanya that I was royalty.

" Prince Edward? Is it truly you that has returned home?", The guard asked astounded. I nodded my head yes.

" Who is she?", The guard pointed to Tanya.

" My wife. Tanya.", I said. They nodded and allowed me in. Tanya's mouth was haning open. All the sudden I heard little feet running.

" That's not fair! I tagged you first Masen!", A little boy yelled. Masen stuck out her tongue.

" It was too Quil. I'm a princess, which means you have to listen to me and if I say I'm not it, that means I'm not it.", Masen said proudly.

" Ya? Well, my daddy is a gaurd so I can take you down!", Quil leaped over to Masen and tackled her. They were both giggling but stopped when they saw me.

" Who are you and why are you in the castle?", Masen growls.

" I belong here. I used to live in this very castle not long ago.", I smiled down at her.

" Masen Sophia Swan! Quil Samuel Black! What have I told you about wrestling in the castle?", a beautiful melodic voice said.

" We are not to wrestle inside the castle, only outside.", Masen muttered quietly.

" Exactly. Now, outside, go play but say near the castle.", The woman warned.

" But mother! It's going to rain soon! I'll stop wrestling. C'mon Quil, we're going to go play with my dollies.", She grabbed the pouting little boy's hand and took off in the opposite direction. The woman took a deep breath and looked up. The shock on her face was evident. It probably was on mine as well. For as she looked up, I stared into the chocolate brown eyes of my Bella...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**:p So what do you think is better? Microwaveable mac-n-cheese or the pan cooked mac-n-cheese. I vote microwaveable!**

_**Edward's POV**_

I looked into her deep brown eyes that had filled with tears. She saw Tanya on my arm, got a weird look on her face then it went emotionless.

" Prince Edward. Four years it's been since I last saw you. I must say, this is a suprise. I- we all thought you had been killed in battle.", she said.

" I was chased into the woods, I got lost and couldn't find my way back.", I answered. Suddenly the little feet came running again.

" Mother, Quil broke the head off my dolly.", Masen sobbed. Bella bent down and picked the child up.

" It can be fixed Masen. Now, why don't you and Quil go play outside. The rain isn't expected to fall for another two hours. That is surely enough time to play.", she wiped Masen's tears away. Then set her down. Quil came over, apologized then they ran towards the door.

" Stay in the castle yard! And do not enter the secret garden, you know the rules.", Bella called after them. They didn't answer they just ran.

" Where's Masen's father?", I blurted out.

" He was thought to be dead. He went to battle two months before I found out I was pregnant.", she wouldn't meet my eye. Just then the attack signal went off. Bella's eyes went wide as she ran outside.

" Masen! Quil! Oh no...", She ran and I followed. We found them huddled together inside a hollow tree.

" Edward, listen to me. Do exactly as I say. You are to take Masen and Quil back to the castle. Take them to the north tower. Keep them up there and hidden until Jacob comes to get you. No matter what you see or hear do not leave the tower. Understood?", she said hurridly and pushed the children into my arms.

" W-where are you going?", I ask.

" To fight. Now go, make sure you stay hidden. Masen I love you. Do exactly as Edward says. You too Quil. Goodbye.", She pushes all of us out and runs in the oppisite direction. I do as she says and I go to the north tower. Looking around it looked exactly like a mini house. There was a kitchen, three bedrooms, a bathroom. Plus a heavily metalled door with seven locks and soundproof walls.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

We've been up here for about three hours, when I hear something outside. I look out the tiny window. There's a man who has Bella's arm tightly in his hand. Jacob is being restrained by two huge guards. I listen closely to what they are saying.

" Ah, queen Isabella. You know, we attacked four years ago. You shouldn't be suprised we attacked again. But there's something missing... What is it? That's right, your daughter. Young Princess Masen. I hear she's quite beautiful. Beautiful name too. Masen Sophia Swan. But that's not what her last name should be is it? Shouldn't it be Cullen? Prince Edward's daughter, you've never said it was him but, she has his eyes. And his talent for music. You see Isabella, I've been watching. These past four years I've watched as you grieved over the loss of your love and your father. Then I've watched as you've been overcome with joy as your daughter grew up. Now she's the most loved girl in the kingdom. Not many years ago that was you. She runs around with that boy... Quil, your guard's son. Just as you ran around with Edward. Breaking mommy and daddy's rules." the blonde man said.

" Do not speak of my daughter or Quil.", Bella growled.

" Ah ah ah Isabella. You should know better than to mouth off to me. You will have to be punished. Dimitri, my sword please.", The blonde one holds his hand out to a guard. The dimitri puts the sword in his hand and walks away.

" I swear on your brothers' lives you shall fall Caius. I will not let you bully this kingdom as the previous leaders did.", Bella thrashed. The blonde man, Caius, ran a finger along the blade of the sword.

" Now, what's the use in swearing on my dead brothers' lives. Your Edward killed Aro and Marcus. With your punishment I shall leave, but remember... I'm always watching.", Caius jams the sword into Bella's gut. I gasp simultaniously with Bella, but her's is a gasp of pain. She drops to her knees and pulls the sword out.

" There will be... a day when you... fall Caius. And I'm...sure as he...hell not going to...miss it.", Bella breathes heavily.

" Ah, well, I will make sure you are dead before I fall Isabella. GAURDS ASSEMBLE! IT'S TIME TO RETURN TO OUR VOLTERRA.", Caius and his guards march away out of the kindom. Jacob runs over to Bella and picks her up. It takes them fifteen minutes to get up here. I open the door and they rush in. Bella in Jacob's arms. Masen and Quil run out to see waht has happened.

" Mother!", Masen cries. Then a thought hits me. I am Masen's father. And she may lose her mother by the looks of the wound...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**So what do you think of the chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**^^^%^^^**

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella's breathing was hard and painful sounding.

" Masen, I'm fine. It's just a scratch.", Bella told her.

" It doesn't look like just a scratch.", Masen cries.

" It is, I promise. Go back and play with Quil.", she touches Masen's face. Masen obeys Bella and runs back to play with Quil. Bella drops onto the couch...

" Jacob, go get Alice, Jasper and Jay. T-tell them it's an emergency.", She commands. Jacob nodds and runs off to get them.

" She's mine?", I ask...

" Masen is your daughter. I found out I was pregnant two months after you left. When you never returned I was heartbroken. I imagined how you'd take the news of a baby. How you're eyes would light up when you held her. They returned the month after I found out I was pregnant. You weren't with them. I spent two whole weeks crying in my room. The day Masen was born, I realized you'd never hold her for the first time.", Bella sniffled. Her skin was getting paler by the second. Suddenly people walked in. I'd never seen them before. There was a small pixie like girl, a tall blonde man and a chubby older man. The small girl walked over to Bella and started looking at the wound. The blonde man helped the small girl. The chubby guy took a seat across from Bella.

" Who are you leaving the castle under upon you're death?", He asked.

" Edward... Then once Masen is of age she is to take over. Unless she doesn't want it. Then it is to remain with Edward and his hiers.", Bella groaned with pain.

" Who is Masen to be left to?"

" Edward..."

" The fortune?"

" Masen.."

" The castle."

" Masen."

" Isabella Marie Swan, do you approve of these changes to your will?"

" I do."

" Mother, why is Jay here?", Masen asks quietly from the hallway.

" Just some changes with my will Masen. I need to introduce you to someone come here.", She calls. Masen hesitantly walks over to Bella...

" Masen. This is Edward Cullen, your father.", she introduces me.

" Daddy?", she looked up at me with tearfull eyes. I nodded and Masen launches herself into my arms. I cry into her hair..

" All done!", the pixie says happily. I look at Bella's wound and it's gone.. I look at Bella shocked and she grins...

" Thank you Alice, Jasper, Jay.", she nods to each. They leave a little while later. Then I notice Tanya isn't here.

" Where's Tanya?", I sat worriedly.

" Sh-she followed me. I told her to go back. Caius got her, killed her, then took me.", she says without looking in my eyes. My wife was dead...

" S-she's dead?"

" Yes, I'm very sorry.", she apologizes.

" I didn't love her Bella. I've been in love with you since we found our secret garden...", I said truthfully. She smiles and I grasp her in a hug and then kiss her... The woman I fell in love with... My Bella...


End file.
